Panser ses blessures
by Laura1907
Summary: Sherlock tapotait vigoureusement le dos de son téléphone portable, stressé à l'idée de le revoir : ils l'avaient retrouvée, enfin. Elle était saine et sauve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Si vous suivez Never Alone, sachez que je ne l'ai pas laissé tombée loin de là! J'ai juste un moral qui ne s'accorde pas à l'atmosphère de cette fiction. J'ai écrit une nouvelle histoire, plus so****mbre que la précédente, bien plus sombre. Et dans un style aussi différent.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Sherlock tapotait vigoureusement le dos de son téléphone portable, stressé à l'idée de le revoir : ils l'avaient retrouvée, enfin. Elle était saine et sauve. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il demanda au taxi l'amenant à l'hôpital d'accélérer le mouvement mais les embouteillages l'en empêchait : il voulait être sûr que c'était vrai. Être sûr que Lestrade ne l'avait pas mené en bateau pour qu'il puisse enfin fermer l'œil. Son portable vibra dans ses mains, il ouvrit aussitôt le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

**Elle est en salle d'opération. John**

_Tu l'as vu ?! SH_

**Oui elle va bien. John**

_Ne me mens pas John ! Je le saurais dès que j'arriverais ! SH_

**Ils ont refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment mais je crois qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne quand on l'a emmené … John**

Sherlock dû se contrôler pour combattre la peur qui commençait à le submerger, il mit ses mains sous son menton pour calmer son rythme cardiaque mais ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Il tremblait presque sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui ajouté à sa fatigue était insurmontable, il se sentait tellement coupable … Il savait que c'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. S'il ne l'avait pas rejeté tant de fois, jamais elle n'aurait commencé à sortir avec cet homme et jamais elle n'en serait là aujourd'hui. S'il n'avait accepté qu'une seule et minime fois de partager un café avec elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas là allongée sur une table d'opération attendant que son heure vienne pendant que des médecins plongeraient leurs mains dans ses entrailles si fragiles. S'il avait moins fait le con, Molly Hooper serait encore saine et sauve dans son appartement à lire ces romans policiers qu'elle affectionne tant. Il s'en voulait tellement.

_Une semaine plus tôt :_

Sherlock se trouvait à la morgue, absorbé par un échantillon de sang que Molly avait prélevé sur le cadavre d'une vieille femme. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle s'était suicidé mais ils avaient tord : comme il le pensait dès les premiers instants de l'enquête, cette femme avait belle et bien été tuée. Et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Ah la science ! Comme il aimait ça. Il imaginait déjà la tête mortifiée de Lestrade lorsqu'il lui montrerait les résultats de ses analyses le lendemain matin. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, il ne leva pas les yeux pour la saluer, il savait à son parfum si particulier qui était présent à ses côtés. Molly Hooper, jeune pathologiste de 34 ans très douée et dotée d'un intelligence rare, mais elle était idiote. Elle était bêtement, et tout le monde le savait dans son entourage, follement amoureuse de lui, et elle faisait tout pour qu'il la voit. Qu'il la voit vraiment, telle qu'elle était. Mais Sherlock Holmes n'était pas connecté sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas remarqué avant qu'il ne le déduise, sans le vouloir, lors du réveillon de Noël que Mrs Hudson et John Watson avait organisé. Il était assez aveugle pour ce genre de choses. Bien sur il s'en était douté mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être vrai.

Molly avança vers le bureau et prit un carnet en métal qu'elle commença à remplir à l'aide de son crayon Bic : elle commençait ses rapports d'autopsie beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Sherlock ne releva pas la tête pour autant et continua d'identifier les différentes composantes du sang de la vieille femme. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme de faire cela, sauf lorsqu'elle avait un dîner ou … Un rancard. Il finit par lever les yeux discrètement vers elle : Molly avait coiffé ses cheveux d'une tresse sur le côté et avait refait son maquillage d'une façon beaucoup plus travaillée que lorsqu'elle rentrait directement chez elle. Son rouge à lèvre grossissait sa bouche d'une manière tout à fait sympathique : il le lui en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque dans le passé, la leçon avait été retenue. Côté yeux, elle avait opté pour un maquillage un tout petit peu plus voyant qu'à l'ordinaire mais rien de très extravagant : ce n'était pas son style. Molly Hooper avait définitivement un rancard ce soir. Tant mieux pour elle cela dit.

- Vous sortez ce soir ? demanda Sherlock en se replongeant dans son microscope, incapable de penser à autre chose.

- Oui heu, commença-t-elle confuse. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Il s'appelle Robbie et est …

- C'est très bien ! la coupa-t-il sans vouloir montrer son intérêt pour elle. Assurez-vous qu'il soit plus malin que … Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Timo …

- Tom, cracha-t-elle sans cacher son dégoût. Non, il est diplômé de Harvard, en sciences politiques.

Ils continuaient de travailler chacun de leur côté, sans se regarder dans les yeux. Ils faisaient souvent ça, c'était leur façon de communiquer sans que les choses ne soient trop gênantes. Depuis qu'il l'avait visionnée dans son palais mental à le gifler à maintes reprises, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence -irrationnellement effrayé qu'elle ne le frappe à la moindre plaisanterie. Bien entendu, cette place avait été justifiée : il était en train de mourir et avait besoin de conseil de médecins qualifiés en urgence. Il eu des frissons en pensant qu'il venait de définir Anderson de « qualifié ». Le fait que Molly ait choisi un fiancé grand, aux yeux bleus perçants, au trench sombre et portant une écharpe autour du cou n'avait rien arrangé non plus. Les fantasmes de cette femme étaient très évidents … Et malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour avancer, elle restait accrochée au point de départ. Malheureusement pour elle, ce Tom n'avait pas l'intelligence nécessaire à prendre complètement le cœur de Molly Hooper, reine du fan club du détective. Elle était tout de même sorti avec Jim Moriarty, un homme d'une intelligence machiavélique. L'intelligence la faisait définitivement craquer.

- C'est bien que vous … Alliez de l'avant … Pour … L'oublier, tenta d'articuler Sherlock cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à éviter une double conversation gênante en tout point.

Elle finit par lever les yeux vers lui, sentant qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de son ex fiancé. Il sentait son regard pesant sur lui, et il se contrôlait pour ne pas le croiser.

- Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. On ne peut pas tirer un trais sur quelqu'un qu'on a aimé pendant tant de temps comme ça c'est …

- Vous devriez, la coupa-t-il sèchement pour mettre fin à toute confusion.

Elle ne répondit pas et reprit l'écriture de son rapport. Sherlock pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée, lutant contre l'envie fulgurante de fondre en larmes. Il restait néanmoins complètement fermé à ses déclarations : elle venait tout de même de dire, à voix haute, qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de tels mots. Pas même Irene Adler, la seule femme qui l'avait le plus dragué dans sa vie. Il ne la méritait pas, ça il en était sûr. Sherlock ne pouvait pas être amoureux, c'était trop puéril, trop commun pour lui, trop dangereux. Aimer quelqu'un était beaucoup trop irrationnel pour lui. Une simple réaction chimique dans le cerveau que les gens préféraient de qualifier « d'amour » pour se rassurer. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

- Fermez les portes quand vous partirez, finit par dire sèchement Molly en quittant la morgue d'un pas lourd, visiblement contrariée.

_Temps présent :_

Sherlock courrait dans les escaliers, montant les marches à une vitesse impressionnante, sans prendre en compte sa respiration saccadée et sa vision qui devenait trouble à cause de la fatigue. Il devait savoir, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il se devait de savoir si elle allait bien. Alors qu'il atteignait le troisième étage, il vit John tourner les yeux dans sa direction, quitter Mary et se diriger vers lui en courant. Il eut à peine le temps d'attendre la rampe d'escalier que le détective était déjà à son niveau, reprenant son souffle avant de lui crier de lui expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé.

- Ils l'opèrent toujours, une infirmière très amie avec …

- Je me contrefous de qui est cette femme John, le coupa Sherlock en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Mary, nous a dit qu'elle était mal en poing.

- Des détails John ! Des DETAILS ! D-E-T-A-I-L-S ! Ne t'ais-je rien appris depuis qu'on se connait ?

- Sherlock, l'appela doucement la voix douce de Mary.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, observant ses yeux bouffis par les larmes, son ventre bien rond qu'elle tenait de sa main droite. Elle était enceinte de plusieurs mois et il ne lui restait que quelques semaines -4 selon ses propres estimations- avant de mettre au monde cet enfant, et ces événements risquaient de le compromettre. Elle s'avançait vers lui à pas lents en murmurant doucement :

- Calme-toi, t'énerver ne la ferra pas sortir plus vite de ce bloc.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir tiens !

- Merci, je me sens très aimé.

Ce trait d'humour de la part de son meilleur ami ne le rassurait guère, ni ne le calmait : mais il lui était redevable de cet essai pour le détendre. Le cœur de Sherlock battait la chamade, il se sentait très mal, comme s'il était sur un fil d'équilibriste et qu'en dessous se trouvait un grand vide. Un seul mot pouvait le faire tomber, le faire sombrer, le faire dériver vers ses anciens démons. Alors que ces amis l'emmenaient tant bien que mal vers les fauteuils de la salle d'attente, ils virent une infirmière s'avancer vers un homme accompagné d'un enfant de 11 ans. Sherlock ne se fit pas prier une seule seconde et courut vers cette femme en uniforme vert, bousculant violemment John au passage. Il n'avait plus de repaire, plus de barrière entre le bien et le mal, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était si Molly allait bien, si elle était sortie d'affaire. Alors que l'infirmière avait commencé à parler aux deux personnes, Sherlock prit ses épaules à deux mains et la tourna violemment vers lui.

- Donnez-moi des informations sur Molly Hooper, lui demanda-t-il sans chercher à avoir l'air calme.

- Monsieur, débuta-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune information à vous …

- Nous savons tout les deux que c'est faux.

- Je vous entretiens juste …

- Non maintenant, cria-t-il d'une voix coupée au couteau. Sinon votre mari risque de recevoir une sympathique lettre lui expliquant votre liaison avec l'homme de l'accueil. La femme de cet homme est morte en salle d'opération, et il peut donc attendre deux minutes.

- Taisez-vous, s'écria l'homme en question en poussant son fils derrière lui.

- Sherlock laisse cette femme tranquille ! lui ordonna John en le tirant en arrière.

- Mais elle …

- Non cette femme n'est au courant de rien, ce n'est pas elle qui s'occupe de Molly, c'est cette femme là.

Lorsque John finit sa phrase, la porte à battant d'ouvrit brusquement, laissant place à une jeune femme, d'à peine trente ans, ses cheveux bruns étaient remontés en une queue de cheval haute. Du haut de ses un mètre soixante cinq, elle s'avança vers le groupe qui s'était brusquement arrêté de bouger –et de respirer pour Sherlock. Il s'attendait au pire. Le silence était brisé par les pleurs de l'enfant qui venait d'appendre la mort de sa mère.

- Il est avec vous ? demanda l'infirmière à Mary d'une voix sèche.

Cette dernière acquiesça doucement de la tête et attrapa le bras de Sherlock, le serrant de toutes ses forces, comme pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler si les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Très bien. Votre amie est sortie d'affaire.

Le cœur de Sherlock s'arrêta sous cette annonce. Quel choc. Quel soulagement. Il se sentait comme jeté dans le vide.

- On a réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie, elle est en salle de réveil mais elle risque de mettre un moment à faire surface. Le chirurgien viendra vous voir tout à l'heure pour vous donner plus de détails si vous le souhaiter.

- Merci Léa. Tu es adorable, la complimenta Mary.

- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ? demanda John, sachant que Sherlock en était incapable.

- Dans quelques heures. J'y retourne.

Le sol semblait se soulever sous le poids de cette nouvelle. Alors que John enlaçait sa compagne avec amour, soulagé du sort de leur amie, Sherlock restait là debout au milieu de cette salle blanche aux grandes fenêtres vitrées. Le regard fixé sur un point invisible. Ne sachant s'il était soulagé ou tout simplement fier de son courage et de sa persévérance. Il ne savait même pas si elle aurait mieux fait d'y rester. En pensant à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer, elle allait avoir du mal à refaire surface parmi sans garder ses cicatrices ouvertes.

_**Je vous avais prévenu! Suite bientôt! Laissez vos impressions en review j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Comment allez-vous en ce beau week-end ? Tout d'abord merci pour tous les follows et les review je suis surprise de l'accueil de cette histoire donc bravo à vous! Vous êtes au top! **_

_**Un grand merci à Lizzie Marie Fourmi, nath (Guest), Alice25 (Guest), Ilna (Guest) et BlueAlice9 pour leur review ça me fait super plaisir! **_

**Doc voici ce nouveau chapitre qui est dans le même genre que le premier avec beaucoup de flashback donc si vous êtes perdus dites le moi chers lecteurs et lectrices! Et j'ai oublié de le préciser mais la fiction se situe après HLV, plusieurs mois après. **

**Bonne lecture!**

**« L'indifférence est peut-être la forme la plus raffinée de la jalousie. » **_Eugène Cloutier_

Assis sur les sièges inconfortables de la salle d'attente, Sherlock attendait, le nez plongé dans son écharpe en coton. Il attendait un signe, n'importe quoi qui le change de ce bruit uniforme qui polluait ses oreilles depuis des heures durant. Les roues de chariots remplis de matériel médical, les pas pressés de patients, de médecins, des voix inaudibles. Il était là depuis 6 heures maintenant et il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, regardant un point invisible sur le carrelage blanc de l'hôpital. John lui avait adressé la parole plusieurs fois, le prévenant de son départ –pour accompagner sa femme enceinte au lit- mais il n'en avait rien entendu. Ses derniers souvenirs de ces jours se bousculaient sauvagement dans son esprit.

_5 jours plus tôt :_

C'était une belle journée, il avait presque résolu une affaire, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à analyser quelques éléments avant de fournir à son client la vérité. Un célèbre diplomate britannique lui avait demandé de tester la sincérité d'un de ces collègues, notamment sur les penchants privés. Et Sherlock en avait trouvé bien plus : non seulement cet homme n'était pas très honnête –comme la plupart des politiques, cela faisait tristement partie du job- mais il trempait aussi dans des affaires de drogue. Activités qui finançaient ses campagnes depuis des années. Le détective en avait de suite informé son client qui avait promis de le payer double s'il trouvait son repaire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouva au laboratoire de l'hôpital St Barthélémy cette soirée là. Comme d'habitude, il monta rapidement les marches de l'escalier, sans faire attention aux médecins qui le saluaient dans le couloir. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude de ses aller retour. Arrivé au premier étage, il prit la première à droite, un chemin qu'il pourrait suivre les yeux fermés. Sherlock poussa la porte avec énergie, inspirant la bonne odeur de produits chimiques qui envahissait la pièce. Il remarqua un sac posé devant un des microscopes qui étaient posé sur la table, un sac à dos coloré : celui de Molly Hooper. Il s'arrêta brusquement, prêt à faire demi-tour mais il entendit des bruits de talon fouler le carrelage. Trop tard. A la place, il ôta son manteau et le posa rapidement dans un coin de la pièce. En enlevant les échantillons trouvés dans l'appartement du politicien, il vit Molly entrer dans la pièce.

- Oh Sherlock, le salua-t-elle.

Elle portait sa longue blouse blanche sur lequel étaient accrochés quelques stylos, ses cheveux rattachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle lui souriait chaleureusement, malgré ses paroles de l'avant-veille. Molly était comme ça, elle lui cédait tout, pardonnait beaucoup trop facilement, était bien trop gentille avec lui. Elle devrait le frapper en pleine figure, ça lui ferait du bien, leur ferait du bien d'ailleurs. La pathologiste avait dans sa main deux cafés. Il se demanda pourquoi et pensa de suite à cet homme avec qui elle était sortie quelques jours plus tôt, cela devait être pour lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette perspective.

- Molly, répondit-il d'une voix détachée en ce dirigeant vers les microscopes.

- Café ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Sherlock s'arrêta net, et sans réfléchir prit le gobelet que lui tendait la jeune femme. Sentant l'odeur du café noir, il posa des yeux interrogateurs sur elle qui s'empressa de répondre.

- John m'a dit que vous veniez. Malgré les apparences, je ne suis pas du genre à … Faire du café en plus juste pour avoir l'odeur du …

Il posa le gobelet chaud sur la table et prépara la solution pour analyser cet échantillon, en écoutant tout de même la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

- Je vais me taire, finit par conclure Molly en se détournant de lui.

- Il vaudrait mieux en effet.

Elle ne releva pas son reproche et s'assit juste en diagonale de lui, ils avaient toujours besoin de leur espace de travail respectif, elle pour se concentrer et lui … Pour se concentrer aussi. Pour éviter de sentir son parfum, qu'il pouvait pourtant percevoir à cette distance. Elle ne se parfumait jamais de la sorte pour des soirs ordinaires n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en était plus très sûr. Alors qu'il était en pleine observation d'une particule d'une boue particulièrement rare dans la région, il entendit le portable de la jeune femme sonner. Il l'entendit aussi se ruer spectaculairement dessus. Intrigué, Sherlock leva discrètement les yeux vers elle. Molly souriait bêtement, en lisant un sms qu'elle venait apparemment de recevoir.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer, replongeant son regard dans la lunette du microscope. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il entendit une seconde fois le portable, suivi de ricanements encore moins discrets. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Sherlock en avait mare. Mais qui était ce mec sincèrement ? Lui envoyer des messages alors qu'elle travaillait ? Quel manque de respect. Le détective leva brusquement les yeux vers Molly et frappa violemment la table de son poing, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme –une scène qui l'aurait fait rire en temps normal s'il n'avait pas été aussi énervé. Serrant les dents, il finit par dire, sans chercher à cacher son agacement :

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère !

- Désolé, souffla timidement Molly en rangeant son portable dans son sac, un sourire gêné sur son visage. C'est Rob.

Rob ?! pensa Sherlock, surpris qu'ils se donnent déjà des petits surnoms. Et légèrement agacé il fallait qu'il se l'avoue.

- Il est drôle, gentil et affectueux. On a passé une superbe soirée ensemble l'autre jour, je n'avais pas ris depuis ... Très longtemps et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça, ajouta-t-elle en passant une mèche de cheveux devant sa bouche.

- Moi non plus, soupira Sherlock.

- Il m'a proposé de sortir ce soir avec lui. Il veut m'emmener au …

- Je me contrefiche de cet homme et si vous croyez que votre vie romantique m'intéresse, vous vous trompez fortement. Je ne suis pas votre ami, Molly.

La jeune femme le regardait fixement, choquée de ses paroles si insultantes. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Sherlock avait ses raisons. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre dresser le portrait angélique et poétique de cet homme et de la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle allait passer en sa compagnie. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Cela l'énervait rien que d'y penser. Cela l'empêchait de penser et le Royaume-Uni ne voulait pas d'un Sherlock Holmes avec des problèmes de concentration. Il voyait les yeux de la pathologiste se remplir de liquide salé. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, rassemblant ses affaires à vitesse grand V et elle se dirigea aussi rapidement vers la porte de sortie. Avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du premier étage, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, plantant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

- Oui c'est vrai. Je vous ai juste sauvé la vie. C'est très différent.

_Temps présent : _

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête comme la cloche d'une église, devenant moins perceptible à chaque répétition. Sherlock détestait ses souvenirs, mais dans une volonté masochiste, il se les repassait en boucle. Se rappelant chaque détail avec la plus grande des précisions, comme s'il était en train de les vivre : de ses yeux rougis à sa main serrée à en devenir rouge sang par la colère. Pensant aux choses qu'il aurait dû faire et des paroles qu'il aurait dû éviter. Il n'aurait pas dû l'interrompre. S'il l'avait laissé continuer il aurait peut-être pu empêcher tout ça d'arriver.

_4 jours plus tôt :_

Le détective descendit les marches du sous-sol de l'hôpital à toute vitesse, transpirant de bonne humeur en cette fin d'après-midi. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit meurtre pour bien commencer la journée, et un passage à la morgue pour la finir ? Il avait la réponse : Rien. Sherlock avait résolu l'affaire du politicien, rien de plus facile. Il avait installé son entreprise de marijuana dans une usine désaffectée d'un des quartiers périphériques qui entourait Londres. Depuis, Lestrade s'était pointé et avait offert au détective un joli petit meurtre sur un plateau d'argent : un jeune homme au style gothique s'était pendu à son domicile. Cela avait peut-être l'apparence d'un suicide mais ce n'en était pas un. On ne s'empoisonne pas avant de se suicider, cela n'avait aucun sens. Même chez les gothiques.

Il arriva dans la morgue, et à sa grande surprise trouva un homme d'une trentaine d'année à la place de sa pathologiste. L'habituel parfum de noix de coco était ici remplacé par l'utilisation exagérée d'eau de toilette. Et pas la meilleure du marché. Il toussa pour signaler sa présence, ce qui fit se retourner le « pathologiste » vers lui. Des lunettes de protection superposées à ses lunettes de vue lui donnaient un air ridicule à souhait.

- Jeremy Stalker, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main vers lui, vous devez être Sherlock …

- Où est Miss Hooper ? répondit sèchement le détective en restant statique.

- Absente.

- Vous avez encore une réponse de ce genre en stock ? Ou alors étiez-vous sérieux et vous pensez sincèrement que ça pourrait me convenir ?

Il avait haussé la voix de colère mais ne fit pas reculer l'homme qui tenait son scalpel fermement entre ses mains.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul que son absence agace ! Ils m'ont appelé ce matin alors que je faisais le baptême de mon fils et me traîner le cul ici me fait on ne peut plus chier !

- Elle n'a pas prévenu qu'elle ne serait pas là ?

- Non ! s'énerva l'homme en continuant d'ouvrir le thorax d'une jeune femme –Sherlock pensait qu'il y trouvait un certain plaisir. Et ça me casse les couilles.

C'était très étrange. Jamais Molly Hooper n'avait manqué la moindre journée de travail. Même lorsqu'elle était malade, elle prévenait toujours la veille, ou bien appelait dès son réveil. Se faire porter pâle n'était pas une expression qu'elle contenait dans son dictionnaire.

- Et sinon qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?

Sherlock ignora le pathologiste ainsi que ses insultes grossières et quitta la morgue de l'hôpital d'une marche pressée. Hors de question de travailler avec cet homme, cet adorateur de Satan pouvait attendre quelques jours. Il aimait travailler avec Molly et détestait qu'on lui change ses habitudes. Sherlock sorti son portable de sa poche et appela Molly en attendant qu'un taxi daigne montrer le bout de son capot. La messagerie s'enclencha aussitôt : son téléphone était éteint. Ce qui était étrange étant donné que Molly ne l'éteignait jamais, que lorsqu'elle en était obligée par le règlement. Il lui envoya un sms, au cas où. Même s'il savait au fond de lui-même que cela était inutile.

**Où es-tu ? SH**

En rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Sherlock héla un taxi qui pénétrait dans la rue et cherchait patiemment un client. Il se dépêcha aussitôt à l'intérieur, en donnant son adresse sèchement. Alors que le véhicule démarrait, sous la voix du chauffeur qui répétait bruyamment 221B Baker Street pour couvrir le bruit de son auto radio, le détective sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche de manteau. Il ouvrit le message, qui venait d'un numéro inconnu, et ce qu'il lit le gela d'effroi. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il déclara d'une voix déterminée à l'attention du chauffeur :

- On change de direction. Scotland Yard. Maintenant.

_Temps présent :_

Le regard plongé sur un point invisible, Sherlock n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort pour le torturer de ses souvenirs. John l'avait rejoint depuis un certain nombre de minutes maintenant. 30, 40. Une heure tout au plus. Ils ne parlaient pas, son ami se contentait de faire les cents pas autour de lui comme une âme en peine, cherchant de temps en temps un signe de vie dans le regard de son ami. Mais il n'en trouvait pas, pas tant qu'il sera coincé dans son palais mental tout du moins. Sherlock était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas les médecins et infirmière se diriger vers eux.

- Elle est réveillée.

Il était tellement concentré, pris au piège dans cette torture, qu'il ne les entendait pas dire que ses constantes étaient stables et qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Il ne voyait pas John se tourner vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Non. Tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était les quelques mots de ce message. Oui ces treize mots qui allaient lui voler son sommeil pendant plusieurs jours.

**Trouve-moi. Oh mi amor, où elle risque d'en payer le prix fort.**

_**NB : J'adore les gothiques! C'est Sherlock qui a un humour très caricatural haha **_

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère ne pas trop vous torturer mais j'avoue que j'y prend un plaisir monstre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir! Sherlockian je vous dis à bientôt! **_


End file.
